


The joke villain flirts with a clone, an evil clone.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Clones, Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Love Confessions, Lust, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Out of Character, Perversion, Seduction, Some Humor, Swearing, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Fenton now has an evil clone. Let us both hope I don't screw this up.





	The joke villain flirts with a clone, an evil clone.

The blue Teddy bear in an anime girl school outfit took a deep breath in. It was now or never. After all, the whole, wide, world was going to end soon. Probably... The blue bear opened the vent, got inside and crawled into the tiny, metal, hallway. 

A vent opened from the inside. A long, thin, metallic, spider leg stepped on the tile with a soft click. It was joined by three others and a tiny, blue, stuffed, toy, bear. The legs sank into the stuffed animal's back, leaving them to stand upon their own cloth and stuffing legs. The stuffed, plush, toy patted down their navy blue skirt before scrolling through the actual hallway. It was clearly built for much larger life forms, seeing as every door knob was a full foot too high off the ground for the teddy at best. 

There was foot fall coming around the corner, the teddy bear fumbled to dart behind a door to hide. The room behind the door was rather odd, the floating, shapeless, form in the middle of the room had colors that made their mind bleed. It also sorts of hurts to look at. However the foot steps passed the door. The door cracked open, the plushie poked their head out to look around. The source of the sound was quickly found. Fenton Crackshell. The stuffed bear exited the strange brain melting room and shut the door behind themselves. 

It was a blessing to finally be outside of that place but it's like jumping out of a fire into a frying pan. Less horrible pain but still painful. Yet the not robot ajusted their bright, blue, bow and followed the duck. They felt a mild, aftermath of mind bleeding, fuzzy feeling as they attempted to think. It was, thankfully, fading away fast. The taller duck seemed not to note their existence, The not cyborg wasn't 100% if that was a good thing or not. Probably because of looking at whatever eldritch horror was in that room. Looking at the color from outer space does that. From what I remember. 

Well that is to say, looking at the color causes mental damage from what I remember. Anyway, Fenton Crackshell turned around to see the plush bear. He took a step back, well knowing not to trust this plushie. It might look adorable, merely for being a Teddy bear, but it was capable of murder. Somehow. Four silver, liquid, machine, tentacles formed out of the false mammalian's back as they raised themselves to his eye level. Those dinner plate sized, electric blue, icy, circle shaped, eyes looked into his soul with a warmth that could come from falling asleep in the snow. 

The robotic, inhuman, voice spoke up, "Hello Fenton Crackshell. It's been quite some time." Fenton backed up some more, feeling a wall behind him. "I'm glad to see you again, Fenton. How have you been since I kidnapped you?" The words were breathed out in metallic rattling, "Personally I've been rather looking forward to seeing you again." Crackshell found himself pressed against the wall, his eyes glued to those cold, electronic, glowing eyes. He felt the wall with his hand, shifting himself to the side. 

"You are looking rather healthy, no bleeding or anything... That's good." The text to speech voice shook slightly as the fake mammal behind it scanned their head down, getting closer now. The duck huffed out, "Why are you here?" There was a short silence. A tentacle reached out, touching his shoulder in a few times in a soft patting gesture. The blue bear cocked their head to the side. "Don't be so scared of me, Crackshell. I'm not here to harm you. In fact, I'm here to..." The poorly made comforting tone stopped dead it's tracks. 

The toy bear backed up, covering their face. The tentacle removed itself from his shoulder as if he was made of hot iron. The three tentacles supporting the cloth being swayed as if carrying something weighing a ton instead of less a pound wet. The machine limbs fumbled backwards, almost tripping over themselves many times. They smacked into a hall wall. The taller bird cocked an eye, stepping off his own wall. He was wildly confused by this. The blue teddy fell to the floor, curling into a ball. They turned to the wall, hitting their head against it. "God FUCKING dammit!"

"You can do better, dammit!! Pull yourself together you damned coward." The electric bear talked to themself, "Get up and go tell him, do it you coward!!" The stuffed animal stood up once again, shaking a little bit. The cloth life form turned themselves around, walking back to the flesh life form. "I apologize for that. It's just rather difficult to... Anyhow, as I was saying." The plush, stuffed, toy bumbled about their words. Crackshell was unsure what to do, should he run or call the Gizmo Duck suit? Was he in danger? Was he going to be in danger? 

What the hell were they even trying to do? "You are a better man than I, Fenton. Some would even say that you are way out of my league... So, well. I've been thinking about a few things lately." Oh god dammit, they were trying to confess to him and really sucked at it. Like really sucked eggs. There had to be a way out of this situation. He looked around, realizing that if he ran they would simply follow him.... Unless he found someone else or called someone else, Fenton checked to find no phone. Dammit. 

"And lately I think I may have... Developed feelings for you. As you are a clever and good person, it would make sense that maybe I look up to you somewhat. It's not that I love you or something idiotic and weak like that." They ramble on, "Love is a rather strong word." He took up a pondering pose. Well his original version was probably out using the armor by this time. While it would be entertaining to watch him hit the ground at 100+ miles per hour, that wouldn't exactly be laying low. Besides, the clone didn't have the brain add-on yet... Yet. It would difficult to use the armor without all the parts. 

Still this pile of cloth and stuffing was in his way. There had to be something way to get around them... Sometimes the best way through an obstacle is by working with it instead of against. The clone of Fenton Crackshell smoothed back his hair, put on a small smile, and crossed his arms behind his back. "I wouldn't say that. Perhaps you should consider, love isn't as weak or idiotic as you implied." He suggested, sly coy laced the subtext. His smile grew, slowly gaining sinister. The false bear rubbed the back of their head, looking away. 

"A rather rosey tinted point, my fellow intelligent being. But I am willing to listen. It's only fair." The easily played plaything faked a coldness. Congratulations to the joke villain for helping the evil clone. Great job, just getting hook, lined, and sinked into a trap. Real fucking smart move. 

The End.


End file.
